So This is Love
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: This is a little one shot I wrote. Warning: Rated M for slash content HPDM


**Warning:** This story contains rated M slash. M as in Mature and slash as in gay people, homosexuals, boy-on-boy love, comprende?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But yes, I would so like to borrow Draco indefinitely.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Yami chan here! I know, I know, what am I doing? I haven't finished _Forbidden Love_ yet. Well, I must admit I'm getting bored with my story. But don't worry! I won't abandon it! I swear! It's just going to take longer then I thought. Stuff is a lot harder to write when you're not into it. It's actually just this part of the story that I don't like. But anyway, I wrote this one shot just to get these ideas out of my system. And now they are out and I will go back to writing my other story which should be updated in a couple days or so. I hope you enjoy this story! Oh by the way, POV's switch when you see the lines (---)

**I couldn't think of a good title**

(DM POV)

_Potter's different this year. He's so, noticeable. Like I'm only noticing him for the first time. Our first five years here were miserable. We fought way too often. Then last year, he got quiet. We basically ignored each other. But this year, our last year at Hogwarts, it's, different. He walks with confidence now. You can't help but notice him._

_He finally realized that he looks better without those stupid glasses. And his style has completely changed. For the better if I do say so myself. His clothes are much more daring, and very Slytherin. Oh what do muggles call it… Punk! Yes that's it! It suits him well. _

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Today Potter's wearing black cargo pants and an olive-green fishnet shirt with a black muscle shirt over it. He had grown out his hair over the summer, and, _thank god,_ had learned a straightening spell, so that his now smooth jet-black locks hung just past his ears.

Draco was thankful for last year. It seems that by ignoring each other they agreed to be peaceful to one another, or at least for the most part.

Draco watched Potter enjoying his breakfast with Granger on his left and Weasley on the other side of her. Since growing out his hair, Potter had developed a nervous habit of tucking the strands of hair that fell into his eyes behind his ear. But Draco noticed that he would almost do this, then stop, and simply brush his hair out of his eyes. As Draco watched Potter, he noticed that he finally forgot and tucked his hair behind his right ear. Draco gasped. Harry had an earring! A small, silver hoop that hung discreetly, before he remembered himself and un-tucked his hair and let it fall onto his face. Draco laughed quietly to himself. Potter with an earring. He was definitely different this year.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt Malfoy watching him.

_My plan is working. He's noticing me. I wonder if he saw one of my earrings when I tucked my hair out of the way. What if he noticed my tongue piercing already? Probably not._

_I remember Malfoy in our first five years here. Heh! We were so mean to each other! But god, sixth year was the worst. Malfoy was completely ignoring me. But, I guess if he hadn't done that, I never would've realized how much I missed him. Plus, this summer I had a lot of free time on my hands, and spent most of it thinking about him. I realized, around the end of June, that I liked him. A lot. In fact, I liked him so much that I spent my time devising a plan. My plan's sole purpose is to seduce Malfoy anyway way I know how, only, with more organization. By the end of the year, Malfoy will be mine._

------------------------------------------------------------

_After breakfast I have potions. I love that class. I just love the soothing sound of the bubbling potions. Snape said that something was going to be changed this year, but he said he wasn't allowed to tell me what yet. I wonder what it is. Oh well. I'm almost there anyway._

As Draco entered the classroom, he almost ran into Potter, because he and his stupid friends were standing just inside the doorway. He stood there and glared at Potter, who was glaring back, only it was a different kind of glare then his. Potter's glare was sneaky and knowing, and, was, was that… hunger in his eyes? A small smile lay subtly on his lips. Draco looked Potter up and down, a feigned look of distain on his face.

"Well Potter," he sneered, "looks like you've finally realized that dressing like a Slytherin is much more fashionable."

Potter cocked his head to the side and looked up at him queerly. (A/n: hee hee!) "Was that a compliment Malfoy?"

Draco froze. "Uh, well, I uh, I…" Draco stuttered.

"Well, thank you!" Potter smiled. There was not a single hint of sarcasm in his voice, only pure sincerity.

Draco blushed. He rolled his eyes and went over to his seat and sat down, ignoring that stupid Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry laughed at how flustered he could make Malfoy. And he hadn't even started flirting that much yet. He walked over to where Ron was sitting and sat down next to him. For a while, everyone was chatting pleasantly until Snape threw open the doors and stormed to the front of the class, his robes billowing behind him.

"As I'm sure heard, there is going to be a slight change in this class." He drawled. "This year, Dumbledore is trying to encourage inter-house friendships, so he has chosen your seats for every class personally." At this, all of the students whined, but only for a moment though, because Snape told them to shut up, only not so politely.

"As I was saying," he said, glaring at them. "Your assigned places for the remainder of your time here are as follows: Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Malfoy and Potter, wait… What?" _The old coot has finally lost it!_ Thought Snape.

Harry, however, had to physically restrain himself from shouting with joy. _This was perfect. Things couldn't be going better._ Harry plucked up his stuff and sat contently down next to Malfoy. _Time to take this flirting thing to the next level._

He glanced into those silvery eyes and winked at him. At this, Malfoy blushed and quickly got up to retrieve the ingredients listed on the chalkboard. When he got everything they needed, he reluctantly walked back to their table. Harry quickly stood up and grabbed some of the many things out of Malfoy's arms and helped carry them to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." Draco muttered. Harry caught Draco's eyes in his.

"You're welcome." His green eyes were warm and his smile was reassuring. Draco blushed again.

"Okay, so first we need to cut these in half." Draco said, gesturing towards a bowl of some dead little green bugs. Draco grabbed a knife and started cutting them. All wrong. He was just pushing straight down on the knife, like he was cutting onions. He was squishing every single one.

"No no no Malfoy." Harry said, "You're crushing them. Here, let me show you." Harry stepped behind Draco and reached around him to place his hands on Draco's. Draco felt a tingle rise up in his spine at the touch, but didn't pull away. _He's just helping me cut them better_ he convinced himself.

"Like this." Harry said softly. With his hands over Draco's, he put the tip of the knife on the cutting board and slowly pulled it back through the bug. "See?" he said. The bug was perfect.

"I, I got it now." said Draco, shaking Harry off of him. _What is Harry doing to me? This is really annoying. And why the hell do I keep blushing?_ Draco looked suspiciously at Harry, who was simply smiling at him. "Keep off of me." Draco said.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll try!" Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He leaned over to Draco, his face right by his ear. "But I can't promise anything." he whispered. Draco got a frightened look on his face and Harry figured that was enough flirting for one class.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Harry saw Draco was at lunch, and Harry wanted to have a little more fun. Harry waited, watching Draco until he finally looked up and saw him. While he had his attention, he ran his tongue slowly along his upper lip, his eyes glinting with lust. Draco began to choke on his food, which caused Pansy to completely freak out. Harry just laughed and turned back to his food.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry is officially scaring me now! He is so different from how he's always been. It's like he has no limits anymore. He's so, open, and daring. It's scary. But the scariest thing is that I'm not so sure that's a bad thing._

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't see Draco again until dinner. Harry continued to flirt with Draco throughout dinner, including winking, smiling hungry, and licking his lips whenever they made eye contact.

Towards the end of dinner, Draco was getting annoyed and very simplistically flipped Harry off. Harry got a devilish look on his face. Harry flipped Draco off, but then dipped it in his soup and cravingly licked it clean before sticking it in his mouth and slowly, sensually, pulled it out.

At this, Draco knocked over his goblet, spilling its contents all over the table. His plan was working. Good thing he had his invisibility cloak.

------------------------------------------------------------

_I am really scared now. Girls have flirted with me before, but never like this! Of course, if anyone else did this, I would be just as scared, but in a different way. I mean, sure, I get around, but for some reason, it doesn't seem like all Harry wants is a quick shag. Although I'm pretty sure that's part of it. But I swear, for some reason it seems he wants more. Like an actual relationship. That's what scares me. I've never really been in a real relationship before. I've never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or even just a friend. And it's not like my family counts as a relationship with the shape it's in. No. there's no love at home. But look at me! Heir of one of the most respected wizarding families in all of England, and practically every girl and quite many a guy in this school wants me. Love obviously can't be too important._

------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco finished his dinner, Harry watched him exit the Great Hall. Alone. Perfect. He quickly excused himself from the table and discretely followed Draco until they were completely alone. At that moment, Harry threw his invisibility cloak over Draco and himself.

"What the fuck?" Draco shouted "Get off of me!" He struggled unsuccessfully to get away.

"Quiet Draco." Harry whispered.

"Potter? Get away from me!" he shouted, trying to get away.

"Shh. I just want to talk." Harry said quietly.

"Fuck you!" Shouted Draco.

Harry laughed. "Well, that too, but I figured we should talk first."

"WHAT!" Draco shouted.

Quickly, Harry covered Draco's mouth with his hand and whispered "Don't be afraid, I just want to talk. Will you stay quiet?" Giving up, Draco nodded. "Okay," Harry whispered, "follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------

He led Draco down this corridor, that hallway, and those stairs, along with many other things until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Harry pulled a reluctant Draco through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his room.

He and Harry stood by what he assumed was Harry's bed as he just stared into Draco's eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking confused.

Harry grinned slightly. "Well, I thought it was obvious, but I want you."

"No. That's not what I mean." Draco said, staring into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes. "I mean what, exactly, you want from me."

"What I want?" Harry sighed, "I want to be your friend. I want to be your confidant. I want to be your lover."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Draco.

Harry looked destroyed, like he was about to cry. "Please?" he said. "Just one kiss? Wait to answer. Please, just one?"

Draco stared into his eyes- his beautiful, emerald eyes. They were so pleading, so hungry, so beautiful. The unshed tears made them sparkle. _His eyes will be the death of me._

"Okay." He said softly. "One kiss, one."

Harry reached up and put his hand on Draco's cheek, the other on the small of his back. He pulled their bodies a little closer together. He leaned forward and placed his soft, pink lips on Draco's. The kiss was sweet, chaste, innocent, yet it sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He put his hands on Harry's thin waist and pulled him closer.

_So, this is love._ It amazed him. This one, sweet little kiss made all of those loveless shags irrelevant. _It's like a hole was filled inside of me, even though I never really realized it was there until now._ Draco had changed his mind.

Draco felt Harry's tongue run along his lower lip. He opened his mouth and let Harry explore his mouth while he explored- _Oh good god was that a tongue ring!_ Harry grabbed Draco and backed him up against the bed post, pressing his body against his. The blonde ran his hands through Harry's feathery hair as he deepened the kiss. Grabbing his shoulders, Draco turned Harry around and threw him on the bed, landing on top of him. Draco Passionately kissed Harry before leaving his mouth and began to bite and suck along his jaw-line and down his neck, making Harry moan. The blonde pulled off Harry's fishnet shirt and threw it carelessly across the room. Then Draco bit his neck- hard- making Harry gasp. Draco took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth, who was fiddling with the buttons on Draco's shirt. When his shirt was finally tossed aside, Draco pulled off Harry's remaining shirt and ran his hands softly down his chest. He pulled Harry's hands up over his head and forcefully held them there with one hand, undoing Harry's fly with the other. Harry lifted his hips to allow Draco to slide off his pants, which caused the blonde to moan. He began to kiss the other boy furiously, without restraint, as Harry slowly pulled down his pants and disposed of the offensive clothing. Draco pulled out of the kiss and sat up, straddling his hips. Harry looked up into his shining, silvery eyes and smiled.

"So," he smirked, "you changed your mind?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" he said. He grabbed Harry's arms and held them at his side. "How did you know this would work?" Draco asked, leaning threateningly over Harry. Harry smiled, almost sadly.

"I didn't." he whispered. _Oh god!_ thought Draco, breathing deeply. He suddenly attacked Harry's mouth with his own, full force, and began to grind his hips to Harry's. Harry moaned loudly as he duplicated the motion. Their hands roaming everywhere, their mouths locked in a beautiful embrace, they continued. Their hips rolled together, both in pure ecstasy, they moved as one. Harry moaned.

"Draco," he whispered, "I want you in me." Draco moaned.

"Oh god yes!" he gasped. He locked Harry's lips in a passionate kiss before whispering "Where?"

"In the drawer." Harry replied. Draco reluctantly got off Harry and scrambled over to the drawer and grabbed a tube while Harry rolled over onto his stomach. Draco climbed on top of Harry again.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"Uh huh." Harry breathed. He coated his fingers with the lubricant and slowly slid a finger in, sending shivers up Harry's spine. Draco slipped in another finger teasingly slow. Harry began to pant. Sensing his impatience, Draco inserted a third finger at a painfully slow rate. Harry breathed deeply. He wanted the real thing. Now.

"Draco!" he whined. The blonde smirked.

"Okay okay." He said and pulled out his fingers. Harry moaned loudly as Draco pushed his erection into him. Slowly, passionately, the blonde pulled up and pushed in farther. He pulled out, and in, and out, and in. Harry gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck me Draco!" he groaned "Fuck me harder!" The blonde was happy to oblige He pushed in deeper, and pulled in and out faster, relentlessly going and going, panting to orgasm. Harry moaned as he came and collapsed under Draco, who came seconds later.

He rolled out from under Draco and took him in a comforting embrace. He smiled softly, brushing his hand along Draco's cheek and stared into his warm, grey eyes. The blonde smiled back as he ran his hand through Harry's soft, ebony hair. There they lay, held in each other's arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Author's note: Well, what did you think? That's the first time I've ever wrote anything that, uh, explicit. Did you like it? Do I suck? Are you mad at me for drifting from my story? Or should I continue my story but write a couple more one-shots? Tell me please! I'll love you forever! I hope you liked it.

- Yami chan


End file.
